Project Summary/Abstract ? Histopathology and Biospecimen Core The Histopathology and Biospecimen Core (HBC) represents an integral component of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) lung cancer SPORE, supporting the translational goals of the Projects as well as future SPORE-funded development projects. The mission of the HBC is to facilitate discovery and rapid translation of discoveries into clinical care. To this end, the HBC manages the acquisition, annotation, processing and distribution of biospecimens from patient-derived and SPORE-funded experimental mouse models. The HBC partners with NWBioTrust (NWBT), and Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (CCSG) ? a funded collaborative resource for obtaining high-quality, well-annotated and appropriately-consented and de-identified biospecimens for innovative research. In addition to biobanking activities, the HBC is responsible the for managing the performance of downstream tissue-based assays, leveraging a suite of cutting-edge histopathologic and imaging capabilities supported by the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) in its extensive network of Shared Resources. These capabilities include, but are not limited to, routine histopathologic services, pathology review and consultation, immunohistochemistry (IHC), branch-chain in-situ hybridization (ISH), DNA/RNA extraction, Nanostring-based transcriptional profiling, multiplex immunohistochemistry (mIHC) and digital image analysis. The HBC will provide SPORE investigators with biospecimens (e.g. serum), derivatives of biospecimens (e.g. unstained slides, DNA,RNA) as well as quality- controlled data (e.g. images and image analysis-based data).